Brave Little Sister
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: This is something I wrote a long time ago. I'm not at all keen on it, but thought I'd upload it anyway. Bellatrix comes to late to save Narcissa from a beating from her mother. This is dark and filled with canings and a little touch of incest. Rodolphus isn't very nice in this one either. He's not based on my Roddie.


The sound of screaming assaulted my ears as soon as I walked in through the grand entrance hall of my parents estate, the house elf at my heels that had opened the door for me, squeaked and pointed to the marble stair case. I knew those screams, they were from the lips of my Cissy. Before I could make a dash in the direction of the sound of her suffering, a strong hand gripped my upper arm in a vice like hold. I whirled around to face the person who the hand belonged to, my wand was in my own hand in less than a heartbeat.

"Would you turn you wand on your own father, Bellatrix?"

I lowered the wand from under his chin where I'd placed it, but the fire didn't leave me eyes as I let my arm fall to my side. Why wasn't he doing anything to stop this? Why was his grip on me still so tight? It hurt and I struggled to pull away, I could smell the whiskey on his breath as he leaned into me and placed a kiss on my cheek. Let me go, daddy. Cissy needs me! The words formed on my tongue but I didn't speak them, I didn't say anything for long moments as his hand travelled up my thigh and under my black skirts. No, no, no, no not now, Cissy needs me. I didn't realise that he'd been walking me backwards until my back hit the wall. Not now, daddy stop. Cissy. . . She's screaming. Where's Mummy?

I should have come sooner, the owl my sister had sent me had arrived three hours earlier, but getting away from Rodolphus had proved to be difficult, my husband was always reluctant to let me go, even when my Lord called on me. His possessive ways had grown in the last three years of my marriage to him and so had the roughness of his once gentle hands. The bruises on my body were a reminder of who was in charge of me, the soreness between my legs as he held me down and took me against my will was a reminder of my place. Under him, living in constant fear of him. I was a Death Eater of the most finest my Lord told me, but I was still a woman and a woman should know her place under her husband. And her father.

I hissed in discomfort as his fingers probed into my underwear, I wasn't ready for the entrance and it hurt. He tutted his disproval and lent to kiss my neck, whispering in my ear.

"Still as tight as a virgin, my black diamond."

I closed my eyes as I felt him run gentle circles on my clit, he was trying to arouse me, it wasn't working. He kept his fingers still inside me as his thumb worked harder, I whimpered in pain as he thrust a few times, I was raw inside from Rodolphus' pounding a few hours earlier and my grip tightened on my wand. He must of mistook my whimper of pain to be one of pleasure because he thrust harder and I had to bite my lip to stop from crying out at the burning he was causing me. Would this ever stop? This had been happening since my sixteenth birthday when he had taken my innocence from me. I loved my father, I always had and I always felt he loved me more than my sisters, I was always his favourite, his black diamond. I had relished the attention from him as he showed me with gifts and fatherly hugs and kisses in the day, and he become my lover at night. That was four years ago and a lot had changed in those four years, I'd left home with Rodolphus the night of our wedding, and before that I'd taken another lover, one that I'd lay down my life for, one that I loved more than anything in this world. My sister. My Narcissa. My Cissy. Now I knew what really love was, I'd known it since the first night she had crept into my bed in my last year at Hogwarts and her fingers had trailed my body, she made love me to that night and from that moment on, the love I already had for my beautiful sister had intensified a thousand times over. She was returning the feelings I had held for her in my heart, she had felt the same. Our love was a sin that I would happily go to the depths of hell for, but it was pure and light. It was that night I realised my fathers love for me was tainted and dark, and from then on I had only endured his sexual attention to keep Narcissa safe, I knew if he didn't get it from me, he'd take it from her and I wasn't going to let that happen.

Another scream broke through the air and echoed around the house. My heart froze at the sound, so much pain. I tried to push him away from me to go to her, but he was stronger and pinned me tighter to the wall. I'm here, Cissy. Hold on. Another scream and a begging plea. A begging sob for my mother to stop. This was the snapping point, hearing my little sisters voice so broken and full of pain. I growled like a trapped animal, he pulled back to look at me, shock on his flushed face.

"Let me go to her, father." My voice was low and deadly calm, the calm before the storm.

He laughed at me, his eyebrow raising as his fingers began to thrust again. Another broken scream from upstairs. Rage bubbled in my chest and in one swift movement I'd pushed him away and he was on the floor, he hadn't seen me raise my wand. The hex had rendered him immobile, but he could see me and hear me as I stood over him. I knew he'd punish me later, and I'd take it, but now, I didn't care. All that mattered to me was my sister.

In less than a minute I was up the stairs, the screams and the sobbing grew louder and I felt my anger growing with every passing moment. There were no wards on the door to Narcissa's bedroom and I pushed it open, my wand was in my hand ready to face my mother. She was more experienced than I, and a formidable witch not a woman to be reckoned with. But then again, neither was I. The sight that met my eyes left me with an open mouth and the anger in my chest grew to a raging fire.

Narcissa was laying on her side, her pale green dress ripped and torn, blood covered her back and her skin was broken and bruised. She was trembling and her sobs were making her shoulders shake from the force of them. She had her abused back to the door, so she didn't see me enter. Neither did my mother. The only warning Druella got was when the bamboo cane flew from her raised hand and into mine. She turned to face me, her icy eyes full of rage, I met her eyes with rage of my own and for the first time in my life, I saw a flash of fear cross her perfect face. I was the warrour now, the Death Eater, the murderess, she was the rabbit caught in the wolfs trap. And so the dance began.

She lifted her wand, I was faster and blocked her hex. I'd play defence until Cissy was out of the line of fire, by this time my brave little sister had turned to look at me, her beautiful blue eyes had widened and she tried pitifully to get to me. Every movement must have been agony for her, but she crawled across the blood stained floor. Twice Druella tried to throw stunning spells at her, twice I'd blocked her attempts. It was then, as my sisters hands reached for me and she pulled herself into a sitting postion, clutching at my leg, that I realised why my mother had gotten angry at her. Narcissa had boldly refused what our mother had tried to get from her, there was blood between her thighs and her underwear was torn and shredded. So Druella had gotten what she wanted and Narcissa for her refusal had paid in pain and blood.

I snarled as I blocked another spell, she was a great duellist as was I, but I was younger, fitter, stronger and the sight of my beloved Cissy clutching at my leg, her blue eyes filled with tears and humiliation fuelled my aggression. The spell hit my mother in the chest and she smashed into the wall, hitting the floor in heap, she groaned and I wasted no time in disarming her. Her wand flew from her hand and she glared at me as she pushed herself up. Before she had a chance to react I was on her, the cane in my hand come up and I brought it down with breaking force on her side, ribs snapped and she fell to the floor with a high pitched scream.

That day I almost beat my mother to death, my father never came to try to stop me. It was Cissy's soft and gentle voice that broke through the fog of my mind. She had gotten to her feet and her hand touched my shoulder. I turned to face her, the darkness clear in my eyes, she didn't flinch nor did she show fear as she took the cane from my hand and dropped it to the floor. She was shaking from the pain her wounds were causing her, the blood trickled over her skin in little red rivers. She touched my cheek with her trembling hand, her eyes never once leaving my own. I cast a glance to our mother on the floor, she cowered before my wrath and I smiled down at her. My voice sickeningly sweet and my eyes almost black with the anger still inside me.

"If you ever touch my sister again, may the devil himself have mercy on your black soul because you shall receive none from me." Every one of my words dripped venom and a promise to my mother that I would follow through with this threat should she ever again lay her hands on my Cissy. I watched her hobble from the ruined room. The darkness in me wanted to follow her, hurt her, kill her. My sisters hands on my arm stopped me.

It was that day the darkness in me took hold, ever a constant presence in my mind. She was the only one that had the power to lift the fog that would vail me. Her gentle touch and her soft voice always cut through the mist and her light and ever loving heart always shone through my darkness. Even now, so many long years later after so much pain and hurt that have befallen us, after my fourteen years of complete darkness in Azkaban she still wields that power over my dark self when it takes me to the shadow world, she is the light that guilds me home to her. She will always be the light in my ever eternal struggle with the darkness in my mind.


End file.
